Breakaway: The Series
by Kat Donovan
Summary: FINISHED EPILOGUE IS NOW UP! I hope ya'll enjoyed this story... it's a first JAG series for me...Inspired by the last 3 episodes of the series and a few Kelly Clarkson songs. Fics lead up to when Harm and Mac decide to breakaway from it all and fall int
1. Don't

**Title:** Don't

**Author:** Katarina Maru

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I am a broke college student who owes more money than she actually has….so JAG…the characters, the story, the name, the song "Don't" none of it is mine….Kelly Clarkson wrote the song…and a great song it is….

**Summary/Explanation:** Ok so this was a fic inspired by a song. Normally I hate song fics, but this is one I have been wanting to do for over a year, I just didn't have the right episode to use…and then came "Death At a Mosque"….this is a Harm/Mac piece…I am a shipper….it's Mac's POV on her way home from the hospital…I hope you enjoy…I wrote this on a whim…there was no beta reader….I know I know…but I couldn't wait! So please Read and Review!

_Don't_

Late at night on some random road in small town Blacksburg

Well it has happened. I have pushed him away one to many times. As a result, he is now pushing me away. 'Good Job Mackenzie' I say to myself, 'Way to break a broken man'. I shake my head, clear my thoughts, and turn on the radio. I hear the open notes of a song I have heard a few times before. It's one that I find comfort in only because it some how offers some semblance of an expiation of whatever this thing is between Harm and I.

_You look at me like you always do  
You don't have a clue  
You smile at me  
You hug me  
But you don't know I want you  
You play with me  
You flirt with me  
You tell me all your secrets  
I'm always the one you run to  
But to you I'm just your friend_

I think back at Christmas Eve and realize that I didn't make myself clear to him. When I said I was sorry for pushing and I that I wanted to stop, I was telling him that I was wrong and that I would never ever use the word "never" again! Instead we somehow went back to the good ole days of Butch and Sundance. It is nice, but God I want more, no I need more. But it seems that ship has sailed and there are more important things…

_Don't say I love you  
Don't say you need me  
Don't say I trust you  
My heart can't take it  
Don't say you want me  
Don't say you miss me  
Don't hurt me  
Don't say you love me_

_Oh no no no no_

Sometimes it hurts me to know that I was not able to get Harm to love unconditionally. That it took a child, someone he barely knew, to get him to open up and grow to the point that he could love without expecting any in return. But I don't think he realizes that I do want to love him back, I just need to be sure that he is sure he really loves me. As far as I am concerned, he is it, my end, my future, the one that fate has tied me to…

_I tried my best to rid these thoughts  
Of you and I, it's so hard  
When you come to me I fall back on my knees  
I've learned to hate love  
You kiss me on the cheek  
You say you'd never make it without me  
It's getting harder everyday  
Please don't say to me…_

Clay, Mic, Hell even Dalton, they were all just physical manifestations of me trying to rid my heart and mind of thoughts of Harm and I together. We have been through so much, helped each other through so much, and, at least from my end, it has all been out of love. I didn't realize it at the time, but know I do understand that Paraguay was out of love. I didn't want to see it at the time, because I didn't want to face work, heck life, without him. And then when he came back, it only got harder, everyday…

I listen to the chorus again, and tears begin to slide down my cheeks. I don't know why I am aimlessly driving around. I should be headed in the direction of Georgetown, but for some reason I can't bring myself to go home. I can't leave him.

_My heart can't take it  
I love you so much  
But you don't see me  
I hate love_

I know I have brought a lot of this…this…this stuff on to myself, but God, why can't I catch a break. One minute I think I am destine to be with Harm forever and the next I am cursing love and vowing that I will grow old and alone. I have pushed him to the point that he only sees me as good ole dependable Mac? Does he not see Sarah anymore? I wonder if he stopped seeing Sarah that night on the Admiral's porch. Because in all honesty I think that's when I lost her. And I don't know how to get her back….

I find myself driving in a familiar area, well as familiar as one can be with a town they have only been to once or twice. I continue to listen to the chorus and bridge of the song…

_Don't say you need me  
Don't say I trust you  
Unless you mean it_

I think Harm stopped trusting me when I said "never". But I thought I had gained that trust back after this past Christmas Eve. I guess I was wrong….so very wrong.

_Don't say I love you  
Don't say you need me  
Don't say I trust you  
My heart can't take it_

_Don't say you want me  
Don't say you miss me  
Don't hurt me_

I always thought that being with Harm would be too much. That the whole experience would be to overwhelming and that my heard would give out because of too much love, but as the years passed I realized that not being with Harm was going to claim my heart. I can't take not being with him. I just can't take it. I need him and he needs me and he needs to understand that.

_Don't say you love me_

As the last notes of the song play, I find myself pulling up to the small hospital that I only left a few minutes ago. I park my car in the space that I made vacant and head for the front door. I don't even try to hide the evidence of my tears. I am over it. I may be a Marine, but I am a human, and I am a woman, and I just want to love and be loved. I get on the elevator and press the button for Mattie's floor. I am the only one in the lift, and for that I am glad. I hear the ding and see the doors open. I notice that Harm is half running and half walking as if to catch up to the elevator before the door opens. He stops in the middle of the hall and I step out. I walk up to him and notice he is about to say something.

"Mac I said…."

I cut him off by covering his mouth with my finger tips and say…

"Don't"


	2. You Found Me

**Title:** You Found Me

**Author:** Katarina Maru

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I am a broke college student who owes more money than she actually has….so JAG…the characters, the story, the name, the song "You Found Me" none of it is mine….Kelly Clarkson wrote the song…and a great song it is….

**Summary/Explanation:** Ok so this was a fic inspired by a song. Normally I hate song fics, but this is one that I had to do after seeing "Unknown Solider" and talking with a friend, Amber Hoishik, who convinced me that I could do this. Can be a stand alone story, but is more of a sequel to my other song fic "Don't" email me at donovan.katrina at gmail. com and I will send you the first story.

So please Read and Review!

_You Found Me_

Georgetown

Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment

Friday Night, 19h30

Mac's POV

What a week. Hell, what a day. The General sure knows how to drop a bombshell. I didn't see it coming. I don't think Harm saw it coming either. I pick up a rag and wipe off the area of my kitchen counter that I just used to cut the carrots for the salad. I shake my head a few times trying to clear my mind of all thoughts of today and this past week.

"Stop thinking about it Marine. You promised me a Stickboy-friendly dinner free of all thoughts and conversations concerning this past week." While he was talking I turned to look at him. He was sitting on my couch giving me that Flyboy smile I love so much. He is right. I promised him dinner and no talking about that thing I promised I wouldn't talk about. I let out a low sigh and hope Harm doesn't hear me.

I look at my dining room table and notice that Harm has set it. I look at the stove and take note that everything is simmering and cooking like it should be. Salad is made and chilling in the fridge. I also notice that Harm has turned on my stereo. I have no idea what is in the darn thing. I think it might be some mixed CD Mattie made for me the last time she and I went shopping. Oh Mattie, one more thing I am not supposed to think about even though I can't keep my thoughts from drifting to her and what her death would do to the gentle soul in my living room. I look up to see if Harm is still sitting on the couch. But he is not there. In fact, the only sound I hear is the music coming from my stereo.

"Stop it, Sarah, please." His voice is low, but very soft. Despite that fact, it startles me and I drop the cup that was in my hand. Wait, when did I pick up that cup? I instantly reach down to pick up the shards of glass, when his strong but gentle grip stops me.

"Leave it. Take a little break with me in the living room."

He takes my hand and guides me to my couch. He is the first to sit down. I look down at him. And remember the rules we set up for this evenings' nice and quite get together. Rule number one was no using nicknames or ranks at all. We were simply Sarah and Harmon tonight. His suggestion mind you and in all honesty it surprised me to no end. We tend to use our ranks and nicknames as a way to hide what we are feeling about the other. Rule number two was no talk about work, the events of this past week, and Mattie. He assured me he wasn't pushing me away and that he would let me know how he was feeling when he was sure of how he was feeling. He simply wanted to spend tonight catching up. Something we haven't done in a long while. Not since that night in the hospital waiting room just a few weeks ago. And Rule number three was to breathe. Ok, so that wasn't really a rule, well, it was but it's more of a personal one. Cause every time I look into his eyes I forget to breathe and something tells me breathing is something I am going to want to be doing tonight.

He pats the cushion next to him and I sit down and turn to face him. I take in all of his features and let my mind wonder to a deal that was made so long ago. One that may get fulfilled, well, it seemed that way until…

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

His question stops my mind from breaking rule number two.

"Nothing…Just thinking about…" I can't complete that sentence. He knows that I can't complete that sentence and he isn't going to push the issue either.

"Let's talk." He says with a simple smile.

"Sure." I say and take a quick glance at my hands. They have somehow managed to find themselves nestled between his two larger and stronger hands. Man, I must be losing it. First the cup and now my hands; good thing he has no effect on my internal clock. "What would you like to talk about Harm?" I am making sure that all of this is on his terms. I am not about to screw this up, no ma'am.

"You know." He gently squeezes my hands. This causes me to look up at him. When that happens, two things occur. First I take notice of the song now coming from my stereo. It's one that I love. Why do I love it so much? Because in my mind and in my heart it's mine and his song. It's the song that best describes the thing that is between us and I find comfort in it. The second thing that happens is that I slowly nod my head giving him a sign to continue. A simple nod that basically tells him that I am ready and here to listen to what ever he has to say, so I thought. Suddenly everything seems to get fuzzy, and the song seems to be drowning out Harm. I am looking him straight in the eye, trying hard to listen to what he is saying, but all I can hear are the words coming from the speakers across the room.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe…_

Why the hell does everything seem to be so fuzzy and soft and, well, dreamy? And yet I have never felt more alive than what I do at this moment. I watch his lips move while catching a few words here and there. He is talking about the little talk we had a few weeks ago when I returned to the hospital after driving aimlessly around Blacksburg. That is one night I will never forget. That was the night Harm finally got me to open my eyes up enough to realize that my dreams of having a family weren't lost. It was that night that I realized I loved Mattie more than I thought I did, and it was that night that I promised Harm…I feel a slight pressure on the back of my right hand. I look down and notice he is drawing small circles on the back of my hand while he talks. I begin to listen to him, only to have his words be drowned out by the song. I look back into his eyes and try to follow along.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

He really did find me. Just when I thought I had lost myself, Sarah not Mac, Harm brought me back. I can't help by smile a little when I think back at all the times Harm has managed to find me both physically and emotionally. Just when I thought I was a goner, Harm comes in and saves me. For the longest time I resented it. I am a Marine, I can take care of myself. But recently I realized that Harm saw something in me that many of the men from my past failed to see. He saw the woman in me. He was able to get past the Marine Green and find Sarah. For some odd reason Harm's voice is louder. Wait no, I am actually starting to pay more attention to what he is saying. "You see Sarah…" I hear him say before my mind goes all fuzzy again. That happens when he calls me by my given name. I don't know why but it does. I begin to look at his lips again and the words of the song once again invade my thoughts.

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe …_

We have been pretty far, haven't we? Man, I didn't realize what all it took for us to get to this very moment. Maybe the past ten years of dancing and pushing and running have all been leading up to this very moment. Maybe his need to hang onto control until the last possible moment was fate's way of making sure he stayed in my life no matter what. I hear the chorus of the song again. I start picking up on some of what Harm is saying and I can't help but nod my head in agreement. Everything he is saying is so true. I sniffle and he reaches to wipe the tears off of my face. What the hell! When did I start crying? Man, it is official; I have lost it. Harm wipes the tears from my face and starts talking again. I swear I am trying to listen, but that blasted song keeps drowning him out.

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?_

I was hiding. Especially after the whole Mic debacle. But he didn't give up on me. When I had given up on myself, Harm still believed that I would come back…to him. And when I did return, things began to get back to normal. How did he know? The chorus starts up for the 3rd time. I know some of the lyrics are different so it is easy for me to practice on my selective listening. Harm is saying something about how he wouldn't have been able to deal with the truth about his father if it had not been for me and my faith in him. I gently touch his cheek. He then starts talking about what he was feeling during the "Mic Era" and how it was his entire fault. 'NO IT'S NOT!' I scream in my head. I can't listen to this. I just can't do it so I begin to focus on the song once again.

_Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave_

Boy, have we had our share of ups and downs. The content of tonight's discussion being the most recent. But no matter how many times we have hurt each other, we have always managed to come back to one another. I have to believe that it will always be like that.

_  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between_

Damn this blasted song. Well it might not be entirely the song's fault that I just began to cry harder. It might have been the fact that Harm just told me that even during the bad times, the times when we weren't even being civil to one another, he still loved me. I won't ever get tired of hearing him say that word. He did it for the first time a few weeks ago, and he hasn't stopped since.

_You found me_

I hear the notes fading out, and that phrase being softly repeated by the singer. Harm squeezes my hand and looks at me with an intense gaze.

"So Sarah, what do you think?"

Oh God, I was listening, I promise, I really was. Ummm….what to say, what to say? The singer brings the song to a close with one more "You found me", but I don't hear it.

"You found me" I say.

And then I kiss him.


	3. Breakaway

**Title:** Breakaway

**Author:** Katarina Maru

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I am a broke college student who owes more money than she actually has….so JAG…the characters, the story, the name, the song "Breakaway" none of it is mine….Kelly Clarkson wrote the song…and a great song it is….

**Summary/Explanation:** Ok, so this is the final installment of the Breakaway Series. It was inspired by the Series Finale, so if you haven't seen it don't read this. I wouldn't want to be the reason you were spoiled. This picks up where the episode left off…yes…I am offering my conclusion to the coin toss…enjoy….Read and Review too…pretty please!

_Breakaway_

Tails…tails…that one word….one side of a coin…that is what's going to decide my fate. I watch as the coin goes up and starts to flip back down. Then something happens. Everything begins to slow down almost like it's going in slow motion. I can hear Harriet's voice, and Jenn is saying something, but what they are saying is being drowned out by the song in the back ground. Why I am taking such interest in a song at this moment in time is beyond me, but it might have something to do with the fact that this song, like many that I love, tends to make me think about my life. And the fact that it is playing in this bar, on this night, at this moment…well, it has got to be a sign.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway_

I never would have dreamed of becoming the Mrs. Harmon Rabb, Jr. I admit, after we made the baby deal I did often wonder if marriage would be a part of it. And when Mic left, I prayed everyday that Harm would just let go. I was beginning to feel like I didn't belong in his life. So I ran, but I still prayed. I watch as the coin slowly makes its way back down to the earth and I listen to the words that are floating through the bar.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

Damn this song! I shouldn't be watching my life play out like a bad TV drama right before my eyes. I should be keeping my eyes on that damn coin to make sure it doesn't roll off into some floor vent or under some barstool. Instead, I am standing here next to the man I love and holding on to him like there is no tomorrow. A few hours ago it felt like there was no tomorrow. Now I know there will be one; it's just a matter of deciding where we will be spending tomorrow. Maybe this is a test. Maybe it's time for me to learn how to fly and take a chance. Harm has already given up so many things in the name of our love. And yes, it will be hard for me to go away; I won't forget the ones that truly mean something to me. I could never forget little AJ, Jimmy, the twins, or even baby Sarah. I feel Harm drawing little circles through the fabric of my dress. With my eyes still on the coin, I reach up and gently touch his gold wings.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Far away,  
And breakaway_

For some reason those words speak to me. They are such simple dreams; nothing that can't be completed before one passes into the next world. Dreams that I myself had as a young girl. Dreams I have been able to fulfill with the help of the Corps, my friends—no, they aren't my friends. They are my family. And Harm. How could I forget how many dreams Harm made come true with out even knowing it? One day, I promise I will tell him. But for now, I'll keep them to myself. Wouldn't want anyone else to be distracted from the coin that is slowly making its way back down to earth. I listen to the course of the song again trying desperately to ignore the meaning. It is almost like Fate is trying to tell me to do something. 'WHAT! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT ME TO DO?' I scream to myself. I start to close my eyes to blink, but I stop. I am afraid that if I blink this will all disappear. That I will wake up only to find out that it is all a dream. The coin still falls, and the song still plays on.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but  
Gotta keep movin' on, movin' on  
Fly away  
Breakaway_

Who needs revolving doors when you have flipping coins to decide your destination in life? Maybe that's it. Maybe the coin toss isn't Fate's way of deciding which one of us will make the hardest decision of our lives. Maybe it's Fate's way of distracting the others so that she could tell me that it's time. Time for me to do the one thing I accused Harm of never being able to do. He has said the words, and already given up his career for me once. That's gotta be it. There is no other way to explain it. I may not want to leave Washington, or the United States for that matter, but Lord knows I am in too deep. There is no way I am backing down now. I watch as the coin comes closer to the ground and listen to the last course of the song. And pray that what I am about to do is the right thing and not some huge misunderstanding between me and Fate.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

No, it won't be easy saying goodbye to all of them. But what I will be gaining is something I have always wanted. I have always lived my life for others, and it's time I take the chance and let someone else live their life for me. I need a break and if that means breaking away and leaving it all behind in the name of love, then you bet your sweet six I am gonna do it.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

I will never forget the place I come from. It is not possible. Only because, if it weren't for that place, I would never have realized what a strong and powerful person I am. I would never have joined the Corps. I never would have walked into that Rose Garden on that fateful day. Yes, I am making the right decision. For the first time since Bud flipped that blasted coin, I look away from it's falling figure and look at Harm. He looks down and me and smiles. Yes….this is my chance…

_Breakaway_

My eyes slowly make their way back to the coin. I have never had any luck with these coin tosses. But something tells me my fate is about to change. I listen to the song and realize it's almost over. Time has all but stood still for the last 3 minutes and 37, no wait, 29 seconds. I slowly reach my hand out….

_Breakaway_

And watch as the coin gently falls into my palm.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" I hear Harriet giggle at the use of my first name. Everyone else in the group is just staring at me in total shock. None of us have looked at the coin.

"It's time, Harm. It's time I take a risk. I have wished on so many stars and prayed on so many lonely nights that this…us…would happen. If me leaving all of this behind means I'll die happy and in love, then fine, I choose to breakaway." I know I am crying; I can feel the tears.

My hand is still out in the middle of the circle we are standing in. The coin still lies flat in the middle of my hand. It's then that Sturgis looks over to see which side landed face up.

He looks at me, and for the first time in a long time, he smiles at me. It's a genuine smile. And then he nods his head a little. No one needs to ask which side laded face up.

Tails…tails…that one word….one side of a coin…and it's a song that decided our fate.

I look up at Harm and lean in to kiss him. This will be a first for us. Kissing in front of our friends and coworkers. But I don't care. He meets me half way and before our lips touch, I softly say…

"Breakaway"


	4. Thankful

**Title:** Epilogue: Thankful

**Author:** Katarina Maru

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I am a broke college student who owes more money than she actually has….so JAG…the characters, the story, the name, the song "Thankful" none of it is mine….Kelly Clarkson wrote the song…and a great song it is….

**Summary/Explanation:** This is it. The end. I was debating on whether or not to even write this….but I had to do something to give myself some closure on this whole thing. And I am hoping that it will do the same for others! Read, review….but more importantly….ENJOY!

_Epilogue: Thankful_

18 months after the coin toss…

We've got one red bootie on and one more to go. Then we have to find our matching hat and maybe even the matching sweater.

"Isn't that right, baby?" I coo to the little being lying on the changing table in front of me. She giggles in response, and I agree. Today is a giggly day. I hear music coming from the living room down stairs. I begin to hum the tune while picking up the baby and the rest of the items I need to finish dressing her.

_You know my soul  
You know everything about me there's to know  
You know my heart  
How to make me stop and how to make me go  
You should know  
I love everything about you  
Don't you know?_

That you do, little one, that you do. I look down at the now dressed 9 month old miracle I hold in my hands. And I realize I will never forget that night back at the bar when I took fate into my own hands. It paid off. I am thankful for everything I have. I am thankful for the friends we have, and for the fact that Harm trusted me enough to make a decision I felt would be best for him, Mattie and I.

_That I'm thankful for the blessings  
And the lessons that I've learned with you by my side  
That I'm thankful (so thankful)  
For the love that you  
Keep bringin' in my life  
In my life _

Thankful, so thankful

I take one more look and the little one in my hands, make my way towards the door and turn off the lights in the room. I can hear voices now coming from down stairs. People must be arriving. As I walk down the hall, I take a look at all the pictures that hang from the wall. The first one I see is from our wedding day. It was a beautiful Maryland summer day. That's right Maryland. The Naval Academy Chapel to be exact. It was a compromise. We got married in the Academy Chapel, and I got to carry a bouquet of White House Roses. Him in his dress whites, and me in an off white dress with pearls scattered all over the place. I look down the hall and notice a figure standing and watching me.

_You know my thoughts  
Before I open up my mouth and try to speak  
You know my dreams  
Must be listenin' when I'm talkin' in my sleep  
I hope you know  
I love having you around me  
Don't you know, yeah_

"How are two of my favorite girls?" the voice asks. I smile at him and continue to sing the song I hear floating up the stairs and lingering in the hallway we are standing in.

"Do you regret it?" I ask as I draw the baby closer to me.

"No. We both got to keep our careers. I am still a Captain, and we are celebrating your return to work and promotion to Colonel. Am I sad that we didn't pick London or San Diego? No. Not at all. I put my trust in you and what you thought was best for us as a family and look what it got me. Not one, but two beautiful daughters."

For once I am able to drown out the song and listen to every word he has said. I realize that I should let him in on a little secret I have been sitting on for almost a week.

_For the lessons that I've learned  
For the trouble I've known  
For the heartache and pain  
Thrown in my way  
When I didn't think I could go on  
But you made me feel strong  
With you I am never alone _

(Thankful, so thankful)

So I'm thankful (oh) for the blessings (yeah)  
And the lessons that I've learned with you by my side  
That I'm thankful (so thankful)  
For the love that you  
Keep bringin' in my life  
In my life

The song is coming to an end. But We, as a family are starting a new chapter in life. I look at him and hand him Antonia Rose Rabb. Our little miracle. The one they said would never happen. Once I am sure the baby is secure in her father's arms. I place a hand on his cheek. And the other on my stomach.

"I guess I should tell you what the doctor told me when I went in for my check up." My voice is soft and gentle, but the expression on his face is one of fear. I realize the words that I have used and kick myself for using them. All I can do is gaze into his eyes and listen to the words of the song in hopes of gathering some courage.

_Thankful (thankful) for the moments _

_(so thankful) when I'm down you know just how to make me_

_(oh yeah) smile (oh yeah) _

Thankful (thankful) for all the joy you bring into my life  
In my life

Thankful Thankful Thankful

So thankful So thankful So thankful So thankful

I smile at him and stroke his cheek.

"Sarah…" His voice cracks when he says my name. I wipe a tear away from his eye and then place a finger on his lips.

"Harm. Don't worry. It's not what you think. I am perfectly healthy. In fact, we both are." He looks at me a little confused. He knew that the visit was just for me, not me and the baby. He then realizes that I have my hand on my stomach, right where it laid the last time I told him we were going to have a baby. He begins to cry. His body wracked with sobs. Tears are flowing from his eyes and landing in the dark hair of the child he has clutched to his heart. She looks up at her father and instead of being startled by his sudden emotion out burst, she reaches up and places a sloppy kiss on the tip of his nose. That was my undoing. I just let the tears flow. He looked so happy at that moment.

_Thankful Thankful_

That's exactly how I feel right at this moment.

I hear him mutter something about "4 percent my ass" and can't help but giggle.

"Are they sure?" His voice has gained some of its strength back. I nod my head and he pulls me into a hug. We hear footsteps coming towards us. It's Mattie.

"You finally told him." She states in a matter of fact tone. I nod once again. She walks over and gently touches her little sister's hair. The little girl just looks up with her big chocolate brown eyes and coos at her older sister. Harm pulls Mattie into the hug and we all stand there. As a family. I look up at Harm and he kisses my forehead like he so often does.

"How do you feel about all this?" I ask him.

The final words and notes of the song fade from down stairs when he simply says,

"Thankful"


End file.
